Trinoid
Trinoid is a Fan Monster With Fusion of Animal Plant And Object List of Trinoid Main Trinoid *Trinoid 0: Saunaginnan (サウナギンアン) is a Eel-themed Trinoid after theme Ginkgo and Sauna. His name come from the word for Sauna, Eel (ウナギ Unagi), Ginkgo (ギンナン Ginnan). *Trinoid 1: Dragondoran (ドラゴンドラン) is a Dragon-themed Trinoid after theme Orchid and Gondola. His name come from the word for Dragon, Gondola, Orchid (蘭 Ran). *Trinoid 2: Hirurindou (ヒルリンドウ) is a Leech-themed Trinoid after theme Gentian and Lapis Lazuli. His name come from the word for Leech (蛭 Hiru), Lapis Lazuli (瑠璃 Ruri), Gentian (リンドウ Rindou). *Trinoid 3: Tensaikikku (テンサイキック) is a Rhinoceros-themed Trinoid after theme Sugar Beet and Psychic. His name come from the word for Sugar Beet (テンサイ Tensai), Rhinoceros (サイ Sai), Psychic. *Trinoid 4: Bakudandelion (バクダンデライオン) is a Lion-themed Trinoid after theme Dandelion and Bomb. His name come from the word for Bomb (爆弾 Bakudan), Dandelion, Lion. *Trinoid 5: Hakkarasniper (ハッカラスナイパー) is a Crow-themed Trinoid after theme Mint and Sniper Rifle. His name come from the word for Mint (ハッカ Hakka), Crow (カラス Karasu), Sniper Rifle. *Trinoid 6: Zakurobacuum (ザクロバキューム) is a Donkey-themed Trinoid after theme Pomegranate and Vacuum Cleaner. His name come from the word for Pomegranate (ザクロ Zakuro), Donkey (ロバ Roba), Vacuum. *Trinoid 7: Jishakunagengorou (ジシャクナゲンゴロウ) Magnet (磁石 Jishaku), Rhododendron (シャクナゲ Shakunage), Diving Beetle (ゲンゴロウ Gengorou). *Trinoid 8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi (キンモクセイカミカクシ) Yellow Osmanthus (キンモクセイ Kinmokusei), Squid (イカ Ika), Spirit away (神隠し Kamikakushi). *Trinoid 9: Bankumushroom (バンクマッシュルーム) Bank, Bear (クマ Kuma), Mushroom. *Trinoid 10: Sharkurumarguerite (シャークルマーガレット) is a Shark-themed Trinoid after theme Marguerite and Car. His name come from the word for Shark, Car (車 Kuruma), Marguerite. *Trinoid 11: Ayameganezumi (アヤメガネズミ) is a Rat-themed Trinoid after theme Iris and Glasses. His name come from the word for Iris (アヤメ Ayame), Glasses (メガネ Megane), Rat (ネズミ Nezumi). *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (ヤツデンワニ) is a Crocodile-themed Trinoid after theme Japanese Aralia and Telephone. His name come from the word for Japanese Aralia (ヤツデ Yatsude), Telephone (電話 Denwa), Crocodile (ワニ Wani). *Trinoid 13: Mukadenpansy (ムカデンパンジー) is a Centipede-themed Trinoid after theme Pansy and Radio Waves. His name come from the word for Centipede (ムカデ Mukade), Radio Waves (電波 Denpa), Pansy. *Trinoid 14: Haematsu (ハエマツ) is a Fly-themed Trinoid after theme Pine and Ema. His name come from the word for Fly (ハエ Hae), Ema (絵馬 Ema), Pine (マツ Matsu). *Trinoid 15: Tsuribakatsuolive (ツリバカツオリーブ) is a Bonito-themed Trinoid after theme Olive and Fishing Fool. His name come from the word for Fishing Fool (釣りバカ Tsuribaka), Bonito (カツオ Katsuo), Olive. *Trinoid 16: Tsutakotatsu (ツタコタツ) is a Octopus-themed Trinoid after theme Ivy and Kotatsu. His name come from the word for Ivy (ツタ Tsuta), Octopus (タコ Tako), Kotatsu (炬燵 Kotatsu). *Trinoid 17: Shohousenkameleon (ショホウセンカメレオン) is a Chameleon-themed Trinoid after theme Balsam and Medical prescription. His name come from the word for Medical prescription (処方箋 Shohousen), Balsam (ホウセンカ Housenka), Chameleon. *Trinoid 18: Rakkopiman (ラッコピーマン) is a Sea Otter-themed Trinoid after theme Bell Pepper and Copy Machine. His name come from the word for Sea Otter (ラッコ Rakko), Copy, Bell Pepper (ピーマン Pīman). *Trinoid 19: Hagetakalychee (ハゲタカライチ) is a Vulture-themed Trinoid after theme Lychee and Treasure. His name come from the word for Vulture (ハゲタカ Hagetaka), Treasure (宝 Takara), Lychee. *Trinoid 20: Rougirafflesia (ルージュラフレシア) is a Giraffe-themed Trinoid after theme Rafflesia and Rouge. Her name come from the word for Rouge, Giraffe, Rafflesia. *Trinoid 21: Reindiasanta (レインディアサンタ) is a Reindeer-themed Trinoid after theme Hemp and Santa Claus. His name come from the word for Reindeer, Hemp (アサ Asa), Santa Claus. *Trinoid 22: Nanakusarumba (ナナクサルンバ) is a Monkey-themed Trinoid after theme Seven Herbs and Rumba Drums. His name come from the word for Seven Herbs (七草 Nanakusa), Monkey (サル Saru), Rumba Drums. *Trinoid 23: Alohibiscuskunk (アロハイビスカスカンク) is a Skunk-themed Trinoid after theme Hibiscus and Aloha shirts. His name come from the word for Aloha, Hibiscus, Skunk. *Trinoid 24: Duriantonfa (ドリアントンファー) is a Ant-themed Trinoid after theme Durian and Tonfa. His name come from the word for Durian, Ant, Tonfa. *Trinoid 25: Reizoucoconut (レイゾウココナッツ) is an Elephant-themed Trinoid after theme Coconut and Refrigerator. His name come from the word for Refrigerator (冷蔵庫 Reizōko), Elephant (ゾウ Zou), Coconut. *Trinoid 26: Jetoraspberry (ジェットラズベリー) is a Tiger-themed Trinoid after theme Raspberry and Jet plane. His name come from the word for Jet, Tiger (虎 Tora), Raspberry. *Trinoid 27: Kasakurabbit (カサクラビット) is a Rabbit-themed Trinoid after theme Cherry Blossom and Umbrella. Her name come from the word for Umbrella (傘 Kasa), Cherry Blossom (サクラ Sakura), Rabbit. *Trinoid 28: Hinagikuwagatank (ヒナギクワガタンク) is a Stag Bettle-themed Trinoid after theme Daisy and Tank. His name come from the word for Daisy (ヒナギク Hinagiku), Stag Bettle (クワガタ Kuwagata), Tank. *Trinoid 29: Erikaizokujira (エリカイゾクジラ) is a Whale-themed Trinoid after theme Erica and Pirate. His name come from the word for Erica, Pirate (海賊 Kaizoku), Whale (クジラ Kujira). *Trinoid 30: Wolfrosen (ウルフローズン) is a Wolf-themed Trinoid after theme Rose and Frozen. His name come from the word for Wolf, Rose, Frozen. *Trinoid 31: Himawarispanner (ヒマワリスパナ) is an Squirrel-themed Trinoid after theme Sunflower and Spanner. Her name come from the word for Sunflower (ヒマワリ Himawari), Squirrel (リス Risu), Spanner. *Trinoid 32: Irucameraimu (イルカメライム) is a Dolphin-themed Trinoid after theme Lime and Camera. His name come from the word for Dolphin (イルカ Iruka), Camera, Lime. *Trinoid 33: Baikumomiji (バイクモミジ) is an Spider-themed Trinoid after theme Japanese Maple and Bike. His name come from the word for Bike, Spider (クモ Kumo), Japanese Maple (紅葉 Momiji). *Trinoid 34: Gorillappapaya (ゴリラッパパイヤ) is a Gorilla-themed Trinoid after theme Papaya and Bugle. His name come from the word for Gorilla, Bugle (ラッパ Rappa), Papaya. *Trinoid 35: Umarigoldream (ウマリゴールドリーム) is an Horse-themed Trinoid after theme Marigold and Dream. Her name come from the word for Horse (馬 Uma), Marigold, Dream. *Trinoid 36: Kiuinoodle (キウイヌードル) is an Dog-themed Trinoid after theme Kiwifruit and Noodle. His name come from the word for Kiwifruit, Dog (イヌ Inu), Noodle. *Trinoid 37: Rocketoumorokosheep (ロケットウモロコシープ) is an Sheep-themed Trinoid after theme Corn and Rocket. His name come from the word for Rocket, Corn (トウモロコシ Toumorokoshi), Sheep. *Trinoid 38: Gomagiclam (ゴマジックラム) is an Clam-themed Trinoid after theme Sesame and Magic. His name come from the word for Sesame (ゴマ Goma), Magic, Clam. *Trinoid 39: Torikabutorein (トリカブトレイン) is a Rhinoceros Beetle-themed Trinoid after theme Aconite and Train. His name come from the word for Aconite (トリカブト Torikabuto), Rhinoceros Beetle (カブトムシ Kabutomushi), Train. *Trinoid 40: Arikuinkuroichigo (アリクインクロイチゴ) is an Anteater-themed Trinoid after theme Blackberry and Ink. His name come from the word for Anteater (アリクイ Arikui), Ink, Blackberry (クロイチゴ Kuroichigo). *Trinoid 41: Budouneedle (ブドウニードル) is a Sea Urchin-themed Trinoid after theme Grape and Needle. His name come from the word for Grape (ブドウ Budou), Sea Urchin (ウニ Uni), Needle. *Trinoid 42: Submaringoat (サブマリンゴート) is a Goat-themed Trinoid after theme Apple and Submarine. His name come from the word for Submarine, Apple (リンゴ Ringo), Goat. *Trinoid 43: Kousuikamome (コウスイカモメ) is a Seagull-themed Trinoid after theme Watermelon and Perfume. Her name come from the word for Perfume (香水 Kōsui), Watermelon (スイカ Suika), Seagull (カモメ Kamome). *Trinoid 44: Peachiashika (ピーチアシカ) is an Sea Lion-themed Trinoid after theme Peach and Cheerleader. Her name come from the word for Peach, Cheerleader, Sea Lion (アシカ Ashika). *Trinoid 45: Necomiclover (ネコミックロバー) is an Cat-themed Trinoid after theme Clover and Comic. Her name come from the word for Cat (ネコ Neko), Comic, Clover. *Trinoid 46: Ufoxstrawberry (ユーフォックストロベリー) is an Fox-themed Trinoid after theme Strawberry and UFO. Her name come from the word for UFO, Strawberry, Fox. *Trinoid 47: Kuriimusasabi (クリームササビ) is an Flying Squirrel-themed Trinoid after theme Chestnut and Cream. His name come from the word for Chestnut (栗 Kuri), Cream, Flying Squirrel (ムササビ Musasabi). *Trinoid 48: Krakenpitsuge (クラーケンピツゲ) is a Kraken-themed Trinoid after theme Boxwood and Pencil. Her name come from the word for Kraken, Pencil (鉛筆 Enpitsu), Boxwood (ツゲ Tsuge). *Trinoid 49: Kokeshigomussel (コケシゴムッセル) is a Mussel-themed Trinoid after theme Moss and Eraser. His name come from the word for Moss (苔 Koke), Eraser (消しゴム Keshigomu), Mussel. *Trinoid 50: Takarototem (タカロットーテム) is an Hawk-themed Trinoid after theme Carrot and Totem. His name come from the word for Hawk (鷹 Taka), Carrot, Totem. *Trinoid 51: Hatoranjeep (ハトオレンジープ) is a Pigeon-themed Trinoid after theme Orange and Jeep. His name come from the word for Pigeon (ハサミ Hasami), Orange, Jeep. *Trinoid 52: Pandaiamondonguri (パンダイヤモンドングリ) is a Panda-themed Trinoid after theme Acorn and Diamond. His name come from the word for Panda, Diamond, Acorn (ドングリ Donguri). *Trinoid 53: Kakirifudachou (カキリフダチョウ) is a Ostrich-themed Trinoid after theme Persimmon and Trump Card. His name come from the word for Persimmon (柿 Kaki), Trump Card (切り札 Kirifuda), Ostrich (ダチョウ Dachou). *Trinoid 54: Bananaifukurou (バナナイフクロウ) is an Owl-themed Trinoid after theme Banana and Knife. His name come from the word for Banana, Knife, Owl (フクロウ Fukurou). *Trinoid 55: Batomatruck (バットマトラック) is a Bat-themed Trinoid after theme Lycoris and Echo. His name come from the word for Bat, Tomato, Truck. *Trinoid 56: Saikorocusnake (サイコロカスネーク) is a Snake-themed Trinoid after theme Crocus and Dice. His name come from the word for Dice (サイコロ Saikoro), Crocus, Snake. *Trinoid 57: Giboushika (ギボウシカ) is a Deer-themed Trinoid after theme Hosta and Hat. Her name come from the word for Hosta (ギボウシ Giboushi), Hat (帽子 Boushi), Deer (シカ Shika). *Trinoid 58: Kurosuguringoose (クロスグリングース) is an Goose-themed Trinoid after theme Blackcurrant and Ring. Her name come from the word for Blackcurrant (クロスグリ Kurosuguri), Ring, Goose. *Trinoid 59: Hayabusabotenki (ハヤブサボテンキ) is an Falcon-themed Trinoid after theme Cactus and Weather. His name come from the word for Falcon (隼 Hayabusa), Cactus (サボテン Saboten), Weather (天気 Tenki). *Trinoid 60: Mangarlicrab (マンガーリックラブ) is a Crab-themed Trinoid after theme Garlic and Manga. His name come from the word for Manga, Garlic, Crab. *Trinoid 61: Minkusalicorice (ミンクサリコリス) is a Mink-themed Trinoid after theme Liquorice and Chain. His name come from the word for Mink, Chain (鎖 Kusari), Liquorice. *Trinoid 62: Hasamikangaroo (ハサミカンガルー) is a Kangaroo-themed Trinoid after theme Tangerine and Scissors. His name come from the word for Scissors (ハサミ Hasami), Tangerine (ミカン Mikan), Kangaroo. *Trinoid 63: Dryakranberry (ドライヤークロブ) is a Yak-themed Trinoid after theme Clove and Hairdryer. His name come from the word for Dryer, Yak, Clove. *Trinoid 64: Fujibakamakileafblower (フジバカマキリーフブロワー) is a Mantis-themed Trinoid after theme Eupatorium and Leaf Blower. His name come from the word for Eupatorium (藤袴 Fujibakama), Mantis (カマキリ Kamakiri), Leaf Blower. *Trinoid 65: Bazookamelon (バズーカメロン) is a Turtle-themed Trinoid after theme Melon and Bazooka. His name come from the word for Bazooka, Turtle (カメ Kame), Melon. *Trinoid 66: Taiyamaarashirone (タイヤマアラシロネ) is a Porcupine-themed Trinoid after theme Gypsywort and Tire. His name come from the word for Tire, (ヤマアラシ Yamaarashi), Gypsywort (シロネ Shirone). *Trinoid 67: Bustingreingen (バスティングレインゲン) is an Stingray-themed Trinoid after theme Green Bean and Bus. His name come from the word for Bus, Stingray, Green Bean (インゲン Ingen). *Trinoid 68: Namakoirue (ナマコイルー) is a Sea Cucumber-themed Trinoid after theme Rue and Coil. His name come from the word for Sea Cucumber (ナマコ Namako), Coil, Rue. *Trinoid 69: Plantempuranaria (プランテンプラナリア) is an Planarian-themed Trinoid after theme Plantain Banana and Tempura. His name come from the word for Plantain, Tempura (天ぷら Tenpura), Planarian. *Trinoid 70: Taihououbai (タイホウオウバイ) is a Phoenix-themed Trinoid after theme Winter Jasmine and Cannon. His name come from the word for Cannon (大砲 Taihou), Phoenix (鳳凰 Houou), Winter Jasmine (黄梅 Oubai). *Trinoid 71: () *Trinoid 72: () *Trinoid 73: () *Trinoid 74: () *Trinoid 75: () *Trinoid 76: () *Trinoid 77: () *Trinoid 78: () *Trinoid 79: () *Trinoid 80: () *Trinoid 81: () *Trinoid 82: () *Trinoid 83: () *Trinoid 84: () *Trinoid 85: () *Trinoid 86: () *Trinoid 87: () *Trinoid 88: () *Trinoid 89: () *Trinoid 90: () *Trinoid 81: () *Trinoid 82: () *Trinoid 83: () *Trinoid 84: () *Trinoid 85: () *Trinoid 86: () *Trinoid 87: () *Trinoid 88: () *Trinoid 99: () *Trinoid 100: () *Trinoid 101: Steamshipterailac (スティムシップテライラック) is a Pteranodon-themed Trinoid after theme Lilac and Steamship. His name come from the word for Steamship, Pteranodon, Lilac. *Trinoid 102: Triceratopsmaphogany (トリケラトプスマホガニー) is a Triceratops-themed Trinoid after theme Mahogany and Smartphone. His name come from the word for Triceratops, Smartphone (スマホ Sumaho), Mahogany. *Trinoid 103: Tyrannokokirimodoki (ティラノコキリモドキ) is a Tyrannosaurus-themed Trinoid after theme Jacaranda and Saw. His name come from the word for Tyrannosaurus, Saw, Jacaranda. Other Trinoid *Trinoid 00: Namekjunkcrowea (ナメクジャンクロウエア) is a Slug-themed Prototype Trinoid after theme Crowea and Junk. His name come from the word for Slug (ナメクジ, Namekuji), Junk, Crowea. *Trinoid EX: Tapiokapyramid (タピオカピラミッド) is a Okapi-themed Trinoid after theme Tapioca and Pyramid. His name come from the word for Tapioca, Okapi and Pyramid. *Neo-Trinoid 12: Atomicrocodilupinus (アトミックロコダイルピナス) is a Crocodile-themed Trinoid after theme Lupinus and Atomic. Her name come from the word for Atomic, Crocodile, Lupinus. *Neo-Trinoid 20: Suisenpuukirin (スイセンプウキリン) is a Giraffe-themed Trinoid after theme Daffodil and Fan. His name come from the word for Daffodil (水仙 Suisen), Fan (扇風機 Senpuki), Giraffe (キリン Kirin). *Neo-Trinoid 23: Kunimasmaphogany (クニマスマホガニー) is a Oncorhynchus kawamurae-themed Trinoid after theme Mahogany and Smartphone. His name come from the word for Oncorhynchus kawamurae (クニマス Kunimasu), Smartphone (スマホ Sumaho), Mahogany. *Neo-Trinoid 69: Sabotempuranaria (サボテンプラナリア) is an Planarian-themed Trinoid after theme Cactus and Tempura. His name come from the word for Cactus (サボテン Saboten), Tempura (天ぷら Tenpura), Planarian. *Trinoid --: Ipegasastrategy (イペーガサストラテジー) is a Pegasas-themed Trinoid after theme Tabebuia and Strategy. His name come from the word for Tabebuia (イペ Ipe), Pegasas, Strategy. *Trinoid --: Hiyunicontrol (ビユニコントロール) is a Unicorn-themed Trinoid after theme Tampala and Control (psychology). His name come from the word for Tampala (ヒユ Hiyu), Unicorn, Control. *Trinoid --: Tentouikyou (テントウイキョウ) is an Ladybug-themed Trinoid after theme Fennel and Tent. Her name come from the word for Tent, Ladybug (テントウムシ Tentoumushi), Fennel (ウイキョウ Uikyou). *Trinoid --: Kamoshikashoubousha (カモシカショウボウシャ) is a Japanese Serow-themed Trinoid after theme Sichuan Pepper and Fire Engine. His name come from the word for Serow (カモシカ Kamoshika), Sichuan Pepper (花椒 Kashou), Fire Engine (消防車 Shōbōsha). *Trinoid --: Wombattoushikiminicar (ウォンバットウシキミニカー) is a Wombat-themed Trinoid after theme Star Anise and Minicar. His name come from the word for Wombat, Star Anise (トウシキミ Toushikimi), Minicar. *Trinoid --: Miideragomimucinnamontage (ミイデラゴミムシナモンタージュ) is a Bombardier Beetle-themed Trinoid after theme Cinnamon and Montage. His name come from the word for Bombardier Beetle (ミイデラゴミムシ Miideragomimushi), Cinnamon, Montage. *Trinoid --: Choujigumosaic (チョウジグモザイク) is a Purseweb Spider-themed Trinoid after theme Clove and Mosaic. His name come from the word for Clove (チョウジ Chouji), Purseweb Spider (ジグモ Jigumo), Mosaic. *Trinoid --: () Petroleum (石油, Sekiyu) Category:Fan Monster Category:Villains